Luke Skywalker VS Shulk
Luke Skywalker VS Shulk '''is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise and '''Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles. 4000F8AE-D4E5-4193-83F9-24253E2BEB94.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Interlude Two edgy Dudes with a Op Blade go Head to Head , Shulk the wielder of the Monado and Luke Skywalker the Weilder of the Lightsaber , he’s Wiz and im boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Luke Skywalker Wiz:Luke Skywalker is a main character in the Star Wars franchise. He was the protagonist of the original trilogy and one of the secondary protagonists in the sequel trilogy. Finding himself apprenticed to the Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, he soon becomes an important figure in the Rebel Alliance's struggle against the Galactic Empire. In The Force Awakens, he is the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order and the sole existing Jedi until in The Last Jedi, his new apprentice, Rey, assumes the mantle after his death. Boomstick:Luke was resourceful, selfless, and brave, but was known to be impulsive, much like his father, Anakin Skywalker, of course, like his father, he had a sense of justice, honor, and good morals. From his parents, Luke shares his rebelliousness and compassion with them, but as opposed to his sister, Leia Organa, he had the ability to see the good in others and he is not a very good liar. Wiz:After losing his right hand to Darth Vader, Luke became far more calm, level-headed, and patient, despite the fact that he now had far better control over his emotions and temper, than his father did in his youth, Luke still has his moments of losing his patience and temper. Boomstick:As a Jedi, Luke is highly intelligent and wise, unlike most Jedi, he was not short-sighted; this is evidenced by the fact that when he discovered the Jedi Archives and tried to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory (prior to the Jedi massacre) he realized that the old Jedi teachings as well as the old code were flawed, and to avoid the New Jedi Order from making the same mistakes as the Old Jedi Order - Luke altered some of the Jedi teachings and code. Wiz:After Luke's nephew, Ben Solo and some of his other apprentices, betrayed him, and destroyed his New Jedi Order (due to the fact that Ben discovered that Luke was tempted to kill him, because he was afraid of his nephew's stronger connection to the Dark side of the Force is) Luke became embittered and guilt-riddled, deeply grieving his failure and chose to exile himself to the planet Ahch-To, seeing the Jedi's legacy as a failure, Luke intended to die where the Jedi began to forever end the Jedi. Boomstick: Luke became somewhat apathetic as he chose not to assist the Resistance just because he desired to remain in exile, despite the fact that he knew fully of the importance of the defeat of the First Order, he also became more stubborn, as evidenced by Rey failing to convince him to aid the Rebellion and teach her, taking him hearing Obi Wan's old recording to teach her the ways of the Force, even then, it was only 3 lessons. He also became explosive when angered, evidenced when he destroyed his hut in his anger of seeing Rey and Ren holding hands. Wiz:Luke became more cautious in training others with tremendous levels of force powers, evidenced when he refused to teach Rey as her force powers is equal to that of Ren's, he had believed that there is no hope for those who had fallen to the Dark side, evidenced when he blatantly told Rey that Ren was lost. Boomstick:However, after Yoda managed to convince him of what he truly needed, Luke ultimately chose to assist the Resistance and showed remorse for his failures when meeting Leia and later confronting Ren, He willingly sacrificed himself for the Jedi and Resistance to survive, and died peacefully after seeing Ahch-To's twin suns descent into the horizon for the last time; making peace with his fate and forgiving himself for his failures. Wiz:Luke realized that his failure wasn't for training Ben in the ways of the Force and lightsaber combat, his failure was for not trusting his nephew and believing in his inner goodness; as he apologized to Ben for failing him. Wiz: Luke has many abilities such as barriers ,lighting , can read emotions , can make illusions , Mnemotherapy and paralysis. Boomstick: yeah with his wide arcenal , perhaps he can take on shulk!. Wiz: well Let’s see if shulk is feeling it today Luke:The stronger you become in the Force, the more you can do, the more that's expected of you, and the less your life belongs to you Luke4.png Shulk Wiz:Shulk is the main protagonist of the video game Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Homs who lives in Colony 9 and a childhood friend of Fiora and Reyn. Early details show that he is able to wield the Monado due to the fact that he was one of the only known survivors on a previous expedition to retrieve the sacred weapon. He first acquires the sword when his home, Colony 9, is attacked. His first act upon acquiring the destined weapon is to fight for an end to the war with the Mechon. Boomstick:As the main hero of Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk is a young man with strong qualities. He is determined, organized, strong-hearted, smart, kind, and quick to the bone. Despite losing his parents at a young age, Shulk was still surrounded by people who cared about him, and he cared for those people in return. His kindness has been noted by several characters, most notably Fiora, who states that this is the main reason she fell in love with him. However, there are limits to his kindness, and he shows a very vengeful side when he witnesses Fiora's apparent death at the hands of Metal Face, after which he vows to kill him and all other Mechon. Initially, Shulk sees his ability to see the future as a burden, particularly after witnessing Fiora's demise and being completely helpless as he saw it come true. After the fight with the Arachno Queen in Tephra Cave, however, he realises that the future he sees is not set, and that he can use his power to change it. Nevertheless, there are still several occasions where he sees the future but is unable to do anything about it, which frustrates him deeply. As a result, he can be quite the pessimist, as noted by Désirée, though she adds that it shows how much he cares for others. Sharla, however, claims that he doesn't give himself enough credit, since his ability to see the future has saved them countless times. Wiz:Shulk easily gets along with almost anyone he fights alongside with; his team-mates in particular. For example, he and Reyn have treated each other as brothers ever since they were children. The two have a shared oath of covering each others' backs on everything and, despite their vastly different personalities, they almost never argue, Reyn claims that he can count the number of times they have argued on one hand. They aren't above pulling pranks on each other however; a Heart-to-Heart between them reveals that Shulk put a spider in Reyn's shoe back when they were kids, as revenge for Reyn putting a caterpillar in Shulk's sock drawer, which gave them a phobia of spiders and caterpillars, respectively. Boomstick:He looks up to Dunban as a mentor as well as a second-in-command of the team; he gets along with Fiora very well, especially since the two share mutual feelings for each other. As shown in the field, Shulk is also very protective of everyone. He seems to take it personally if anyone gets hurt during battle. He also asks everyone how they are holding up, even when the case is the other way around. He is also very humble, which is best shown when he flat-out refuses to become Zanza's disciple, saying that he just wants to live his life as a Homs, in a world that has no need for gods. Wiz:In a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Sharla at Eryth Sea, Dunban stated that Shulk's diet is not healthy as he dislikes vegetables. He eats the vegetables Fiora cooks him without complaining though, because he is too embarrassed to admit that he does not like them to her. This, however, convinces Fiora that he has no sense of taste, though it doesn't stop her from cooking for him. Boomstick: Shulks main weapon the Monado, is a weapon of great power. Wiz: shulk has a very longtime of Miltary Experince and can change his stats but it will have a downside , for example if he becomes faster , his defenses will go down , if he has higher attack his speed will go down. Boomstick: he is basically like the Samson of video games . Wiz: shulk is extremely skilled , is very smart , I Be It not as smart as Luke and can even see the future! , so basically he’s unbeatable? Boomstick:well.. not quite , he is very cocky at times and remember that stat booster I talked about before? He loses a stat buff for everyone he gains , also he can only see in the future so many times. Wiz: well regardless he is a force to Be wrecking with or shulking will with! Boomstick:*chuckling* Shulk: I’m Really Feeling It! Shulk-Smash Bros Ultimate Artwork.png|Shulk pre-Fight Boomstick:Alright our combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! DEATH BATTLE! Shulk and Luke Skywalker are facing each other . Fight! Luke rushes at Shulk with the Lightsaber , Shulk rushes at Luke with the Monado, the Two swords clash , Shulk then jumps away and shoots fire from the Monado , Luke barley dodges , Luke then shoots a force blast at Shulk , the attack hits Shulk , Shulk then changes his Stat for him to have more speed , Shulk runs circles around Luke , Shulk then slashes him with the Monado multiple times , Luke raises his hand to stop Shulk from wanting to fight him . Luke: huh??? , why isn’t it working Shulk: what are you doing?? Shulk then rushes over at Luke and shoots a chill attack at Luke , Luke gets frozen , Shulk then slashes Luke out of the ice ,Shulk then uses his hp steal , Draning Luke’s power , Luke shoots a eletric judgement at Shulk , Shulk dodges and uses his poison attack on Luke, Luke gets poisoned , Shulk then uses the Monado purge , cutting Luke’s power in half. Shulk uses his stream edge on Luke , Shulk then slashes Luke with the Monado , Shulk then shoots fire , lighting and ice at Luke and Luke’s gets hit with all three attacks , Luke Makes multiple clones of himself , Shulk is confused , Shulk then creates a force field , the clones attack Shulk , but fail to damage him , Shulk then kills all of the clones , Luke then takes his chance and stabs Shulk in the Cheast with the Lightsaber , Shulk cries out in pain , Luke then takes the saber out of him , Shulk falls to the ground , Luke then starts to walk away , Shulk uses the Light heal and heals himself , Shulk then puts up His defense and rushes at Luke , the two swords clash , Luke starts getting weaker due to the poisoning , Luke then heals the poison with his force heal , Shulk shoots Lighting at Luke , Luke uses the force barrier and deflects the attack at Shulk , Shulk gets hit by the blast , Luke then tries to steal shulks soul , the attack fails , Shulk takes his chance and rushes at Luke , Shulk then puts up his attack and starts slashing Luke with the Monado , Luke then tries to put Shulk to sleep with his hypnosis , Shulk is not fazed and uses his spike , reflecting the hypnosis back at Luke , Luke starts to fall asleep , Shulk then walks away. Luke:psyche! Shulk:Huh?. Luke then jumps behind Shulk and nearly cuts his head off , Shulk’s blocks the light saber with his Monado, Shulk then slashes Luke off of him . Shulk:back off! As Shulk’s attempts to heal himself, Luke dashes at him , Luke and Shulk clash their swords , Luke then kicks Shulk in the face , Shulk makes his Speed go up , Shulk then jumps in front of Luke and kicks him in the gut . Shulk: let’s finish this off! Shulk then rushes at Luke , Luke rushes at Shulk , The two Coillde Swords . Shulk: I will never lose to you! Luke Skywalker: I have too much at stake , your going down. As the two struggle , Shulk gets up his forcefield , luke then slashes through the Monado, Luke then starts slashing at the Forcefield , Eventully the forcefield breaks and Luke takes his chance , Luke starts slashing Shulk with the Lightsaber while he is caught off gaurd , just as Luke is about to stab Shulk in the cheast. Shulk:lighting attack The lighting hits Luke ,Luke’s scream could be heard across the galaxy , The lighting turns Luke into a Skeleton, The skeleton then falls down . Shulk: I’m really feeling it! Ko! 57A7EE8E-340B-47D0-98B9-C798C1F7843C.jpeg 137EB728-6649-4316-AA74-8913F0258BC2.jpeg D88147D6-E5EC-4DCD-A246-37A9836CD9A8.jpeg 0E99B296-AEE6-499F-A05A-F8FE7DC87BC0.jpeg Results Wiz: wow that was amazing! Boomstick: this Fight was not as one sided As you may think , Luke’s Insane hax and Experince would keep Shulk busy , however he wouldn’t be able to kill Shulk , The lightsaber would cerntinally give the Monado a good run for it’s money. Wiz: however Shulk is faster , stronger , more durable and has more skills , now you may be saying , can’t Luke just stop Shulk from wanting to fight him? Well no because Shulk is Immune to things like that as he is resistant to confusion , also even if it did work Shulk can deflects the attack with his spike and can also see in the future and stop Luke from doing it. Boomstick: due to shulks insane restitance to just about everything , Luke would have a extremely hard time killing him , Shulk would eventually be able to kill Luke and can even poison him , drain His life or paryalize him , he’s far too versatile for Luke and has far too much hax , So while Luke can certainly keep Shulk busy he couldn’t exactly kill Shulk . Wiz: I guess Luke wasn’t feeling it Boomstick: the winner is Shulk Shulk Winner.png|Shulk wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Xenoblade vs Star Wars Themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Cool vs Cool Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle